


When You Can't Make Them See the Light (Make Them Feel the Heat)

by rosewiththorns



Series: The Alpha and the Omega [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Alternate Universe, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biology, Detroit Red Wings, Fingering, Fondling, Giving and Taking, Kissing, M/M, Natural v.s. Unnatural, Opposites Attracting, Religion, Right and Wrong, Sexual Submission, Submitting and Dominating, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Alpha, Brett guides Pavel, an Omega, through his first heat in the NHL. Set in an alternate universe where everyone is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Story is rated mature for a reason, so reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Make Them See the Light (Make Them Feel the Heat)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an alternate universe where everyone is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Most people are Betas, experiencing neither heats nor ruttings, and having urges that can fluctuate between the dominant and the submissive. Omegas get monthly heats and have cravings to give and submit. In contrast, Alphas have a need to take control and to take care of others, especially when they go through their monthly rutting. Alphas and Omegas, since they each seek what the other can provide, tend to engage in relationships with one another when they stumble across one another, though that can be difficult since Alphas and Omegas are much less common than Betas. 
> 
> While the biological desires are obviously a key component, I also tried to add an emotional intimacy and a clear consent to the relationship between Brett and Pavel that hopefully readers will find interesting and enjoyable. In my world, such things are also critical to the Alpha/Omega dynamic.

“When you can’t make them see the light, make them feel the heat.”—Ronald Reagan

When You Can’t Make Them See the Light (Make Them Feel the Heat) 

It was a dark, chilly Halloween night, and the gusts of wind howling like ghosts against the panes of the window to Brett’s hotel room, providing the perfect cinematic background noise as he plopped with a rustle of sheets reminiscent of crisp autumn leaves being trodden upon onto his oversized king bed and switched on the TV with the remote control, flicking through the channels in a quest for a legitimately frightening horror movie. He had just settled on the edited for television version of the Shining when a desperate hammering hit his door. 

“Calm the fuck down,” Brett hollered through the wood at whoever the hell had taken what sounded like a battering ram to the door. “I’m coming, and I’ll make you pay whatever exorbitant fee the hotel charges me for any damages to this door because you couldn’t wait a damn second for me to arrive at the door.” 

As he swung open the door, he intended to continue this rant because he hated to be interrupted during his TV time, but when he saw Pavel standing before him like some tortured soul who had fled from a gothic horror movie, the rest of his tirade evaporated from his lips as he turned off the TV with the remote. 

Bad would have been the understatement of the decade for how Pavel looked. He was visibly swaying and shaking from top to toe the way Brett had always imagined that the victim of the aftereffects of an atomic bomb would tremble. His cheeks were flushed red as apples children loved to bob for at carnivals during this time of year, but the rest of his face was pale as a vampire’s. Tears shone in his eyes and mingled with the beads of sweat strung like pearls along the necklaces that were the sides of his face. 

The sight of Pavel in this wretched condition sparked his memory, as if he had once seen someone else that he cared about more than he wanted to admit look this miserable, but he couldn’t remember precisely who or when because the details were as slippery as wet toads, so he just rested his palm across Pavel’s damp and sweltering forehead, taking Pavel’s temperature and sure it had to be at least a hundred. “You’ve got a raging fever, kid. Let’s go visit Dr. Finley, okay?” 

“No, Brett.” Pavel jerked away from Brett’s hand so violently and abruptly that his whole body wobbled like a drunkard’s. “No doctor. Not now.” 

Afraid that Pavel’s careening would end in a face-plant to the floor, Brett grasped his arm to steady him. Convinced that Pavel was delirious or confusing the English word for doctor with mad axman, Brett insisted, “If you get any hotter, Pav, you’ll break a fucking thermometer. You’re going to the doctor if I have to carry you there myself.” 

“Can’t go doctor.” Panicked and wide-eyed as a doomed deer trapped in the glow of rapidly oncoming headlights, Pavel gestured toward the crotch of his jeans. “Not like this.” 

Noticing the tall tent pitched there for the first time, Brett gasped and had the epiphany that Pavel wasn’t feverish so much as aroused: a rare and precious Omega in the throes of a monthly heat. Since Betas comprised the vast majority of the population and Alphas like Brett most of the rest, almost nobody ever saw an Omega in the heat, which was just as well since most people wouldn’t recognize a heat or an Omega for what they were. Brett, though, wasn’t such an ignorant being, because he had seen Adam Oates gripped by heats and had been the one to gently guide Oatsie through them for the entirety of their sweet but sadly short stint together in St. Louis…

Brett’s cock twitched instinctively like the nose of a dog that had scented a squirrel, because he hadn’t coupled with an Omega in the heat or dominated an Omega when he was in a rutting since Oatsie had been shipped out of St. Louis like ballast dumped from a boat. Since then, he had partnered in flings long and short with Betas whom he had loved and who had loved him for whatever amount of time their relationship lasted but who could not satisfy his deepest desires and darkest needs no matter how much they tried. 

Alphas had a pure and constant urge to take control and care that reached a blinding peak during rutting which ironically made them feel less in control of themselves and others even as that thirst for control was at its zenith, and Betas, unlike Omegas, were not born for steadfast submission. Betas had a longing to submit but also to dominate, which meant two Betas could fit together like the jagged edges of puzzle pieces with one leading while the other followed in different situations. Betas were made for one another, while Alphas and Omegas were the halves that made each other whole, although their attraction to one another was more akin to a north pole being dragged into inexorable alignment with a south pole. 

The blood burning in his veins as he thought about being the one to guide Pavel through the heat, Brett understood that the reason why he had been so drawn to Pavel from the opening of training camp was because his body had detected that the young Russian was a glorious Omega even if his mind had assumed that Pavel—certainly not loud enough in anything to be an Alpha—was a Beta like almost everyone else on the Red Wings. In hindsight, he decided that had been a rather foolish assumption, since Dad, in an irreverent but not inaccurate mood, had once told him in no uncertain terms that all the best playmakers were Omegas. 

Brett figured that made a shit ton of sense because while Alphas were the universe’s takers (often making the best snipers in the NHL because they just wanted to score), Omegas were the great givers: giving up their wills, their bodies, and their very selves to others. Heats were the monthly periods where the urge to give themselves reached a literal fever pitch and the quickest way to end the agony of an Omega in heat was, Brett had discovered through his dealings with Oatsie, a good fucking though not a rough one. While Alphas in a rutting craved the ability to take another—preferably an Omega—in rough sex, Omegas were the opposite, which meant wanting to be taken gently like a gift. 

Heats and ruttings satisfied the core cravings of both Alphas and Omegas as long as they could find one another during these cycles. For an Omega, being taken through a heat fulfilled their desire to give themselves completely to another, and for an Alpha, it met the aching need to care for someone else. During rutting, the Alpha’s blazing hunger to take control was fed while the Omega’s thirst to submit was quenched. Heats and ruttings were polar opposites because they were overwhelming displays of diametrically opposed longings that only an Alpha could truly resolve for an Omega in heat and only an Omega could entirely satisfy for a rutting Alpha. 

“You’re in heat.” Brett cupped Pavel’s chin in fingers that felt cold as ice cubes in comparison to Pavel’s flaming flesh. “You’re an Omega, aren’t you?” 

Brett wasn’t certain that Pavel would understand what an Omega was, but perhaps the term was universal, because Pavel, wearing an expression that suggested he was confessing to a heinous crime such as murder, nodded and whispered, “So sorry and ashamed, Brett. Wouldn’t come to you if I am know what do.” 

Coaxing Pavel into his room by wrapping an arm around his waist and shutting the door on the now empty corridor behind them, Brett observed, resisting the urge to stroke the mountain in Pavel’s pants because he didn’t have Pavel’s permission to guide him through the heat yet, “You came to me, not Iggy, for advice, Pav.” 

He hoped that Pavel would admit to some instinctual recognition of him as an Alpha, so he was disappointed by Pavel’s reply. 

“He normal.” Pavel gasped, arching his back and pressing upward against Brett’s hand, so that it was now touching Pavel’s ass, which felt firm and angular through the denim. “Hate me if he teach I not normal too.” 

“Learn, not teach,” corrected Brett, tapping the butt Pavel had so temptingly thrust into his clutches and smirking at Pavel’s butchering of the English language, which was ugly enough as far as Brett was concerned without Pavel hacking it up further. “And Omegas are normal. They aren’t common like Betas, but they’re normal. It’s like redheads aren’t as common as brunettes, but they aren’t freaks of nature.” 

The pop on the backside made Pavel start like a rabbit away from Brett’s hand, and Brett had barely finished speaking before Pavel, shuddering more fiercely than ever, mumbled, “Sorry. Not meaning do that, Brett. Can’t control but want to so bad.” 

Pavel buried his face in his palms but not before Brett saw a trickle of tears slip from his eyes. That was the tragedy of an Omega before he was guided through a heat, thought Brett: the Omega wanted to surrender himself but was afraid to give up that power to another. It was the exact opposite of the plight of an Apha in a rutting before an Omega submitted to him: the bleak period where an Alpha craved control but felt powerless to exert his will. 

“Shh.” With a placating sound, Brett pulled Pavel’s hands away from his cheeks. “You must’ve dealt with this in Russia.” 

“Lock myself in room for days. Then heat pass like fever sweated out.” Pavel nodded, staring at the floor as if he hoped to sink into it and never suffer another humiliation in his life. “Coaches and team doctor no ask questions. Don’t want me say them my shame. I no say, and they no ask. Is same in NHL?” 

Not bothering to address Pavel’s muddling of the word say with the verb tell, Brett rubbed a hand down Pavel’s spine, caressing him from the nape of his neck down to his waist and feeling Pavel quake worse than ever beneath his touch. “In the NHL, I will guide you through your heat, because I’m an Alpha.” 

“What you mean by guide?” Pavel’s forehead furrowed. 

“This.” Brett leaned forward to kiss Pavel’s lips, which were still tilted in a question mark. Not wishing to scare Pavel the first time they went through a heat together, Brett reminded himself to take things slow as molasses and withdrew his mouth from Pavel’s when they had barely brushed. To get Pavel’s lips accustomed to the feel of him, he ran his fingers along them until he felt them melt into a smile that was literally warm from Pavel’s elevated body temperature. Bending over to deliver a longer and firmer kiss to Pavel’s willing lips, Brett added, “Wrinkles are ugly, and kisses are cheaper than Botox, Pav.” 

After this remark, Brett had no interest in speaking, because his mouth was too preoccupied with Pavel, whose lips were hot and tasted salty from sweat and tears. The taste of Pavel on his mouth awakened a roaring, primal beast inside Brett, who desired nothing more than to bite down on Pavel’s tender lips like a wolf, but an Omega in heat must be treated delicately, so instead he nibbled and licked at Pavel’s mouth like an eager puppy for a few seconds before Pavel parted his lips, granting Brett’s tongue access to his mouth. 

Brett resisted the typical Alpha urge to prod around Pavel’s mouth, and instead stroked and tickled Pavel’s tongue with his own. Pavel made a stifled sound that might have been an attempted chuckle at the sensation that failed because his tongue was in a tangle with Brett’s. 

As his tongue began to explore the ridges and crevices of the inside of Pavel’s cheeks as though they were the Andes, Brett snaked his fingers along Pavel’s smooth, strong stomach until they found his nipples, which felt erect and hard under Pavel’s cotton T-shirt. Brushing them lightly with his fingertips until Pavel moaned, Brett nudged Pavel into a sitting position on his bed. 

He let Pavel adjust to the shift in location as one hand ventured away from a nipple to remove Pavel’s T-shirt. As he took off Pavel’s shirt, the cross bearing the Risen Christ that always swung like a pendulum around Pavel’s neck banged against his chest, and he shivered as if the cool metal was too freezing for his searing skin to withstand. 

“Cold?” Brett extracted his tongue from Pavel’s so that they could speak freely. 

“Hot like hell-fire.” Pavel twisted away from Brett. 

“Because of this?” Brett’s left hand ceased toying with Pavel’s nipple and clung to the cross instead. 

“Am sinning.” Pavel’s fingers wrenched at the blanket, but he was already leaning against Brett’s broad chest as if reclining in a lounge chair. His body craved comfort and release too much to stay away from an Alpha’s touch. 

“Are loving,” murmured Brett in Pavel’s ear, marveling at how he had adopted Pavel’s garbled English. Swirling his tongue around the lobe of Pavel’s ear and overcoming the compulsion to nip at it as if it were a curl of bacon, Brett grinned when Pavel whimpered in a mixture of agony and ecstasy at the stimulation. “Loving isn’t a sin, Pav.” 

Pavel didn’t protest because he seemed to enjoy Brett’s tongue teasing him too much, so Brett licked a trail down Pavel’s neck and past his shoulder blades until he was sucking at Pavel’s nipples. Pavel’s eyes closed and a groan escaped his lips as Brett’s mouth formed an O and his tongue lapped at Pavel’s perky nipple, which had definitely come out to play tonight. 

Brett’s hand moved like a spider along Pavel’s naked chest, feeling the heaving lungs and strong outline of the ribs. Then it found the crotch of Pavel’s jeans, and, after some ginger squeezing that caused Pavel to open his eyes like a baby emerging from Dreamland, concluded that the tent had grown into a house. 

Brett massaged the bulge, creating a friction that made Pavel wriggle like a worm on a fishing hook for a minute before deciding that the tension coiled into Pavel’s dick and balls must be rising to unbearable heights. Ready to see and touch a part of Pavel that had never been exposed to his eyes or hands before, Brett unzipped Pavel’s fly then tugged jeans and boxers down to encircle Pavel’s feet like anklets. 

Pavel gasped whether at his own nakedness or at the chill of the air against his privates. 

“We’ll have you covered and warmed up in no time,” proclaimed Brett in a rather sing-song voice, as he cupped Pavel’s balls for a second and then stroked the length of Pavel’s cock, which was already pink with arousal except where baby blue veins cut across it like lanes on a highway. 

“Stop,” Pavel hissed, sounding like a teapot that had hit boiling point. 

“Did I hurt you, Pav?” Brett frowned while he instantaneously released Pavel’s dick. He would never cause an Omega in heat pain on purpose, but Omegas—especially Omegas in heat—could be so much more sensitive than Alphas. It was like how an extrovert like Brett could find blaring party music exciting while an introvert like Pavel thought it was too deafening to even hear your own ideas. The same stimulation could be multiplied by ten in one person but not another. 

“No.” Pavel shook his head, and Brett finger-combed his hair partly because he needed to touch Pavel and partly because he wanted to reassure Pavel that he wasn’t mad as a hornet. “Just is wrong.” 

“Does it feel bad?” Brett fervently wanted to understand what was thudding in Pavel’s heart, spiking the pulse to a level Brett could feel pounding against him like waves tossed in a tempestuous ocean. Fuck, he wished that Pavel were more adept at expressing himself in English. 

“No.” Pavel shook his head. “Feels good, Brett.” 

“Feels good for me, too.” Unable to hold back the beginning of a grin, Brett ruffled Pavel’s hair. “Are you sure you want me to stop, huh?” 

“Want you to go on.” Pavel’s head collapsed back against Brett’s chest, and, taking this as permission to resume his ministrations to Pavel’s privates, Brett’s hand ducked down to Pavel’s dick, but before he could start stroking, Pavel’s fingers tightened around his like a vise. 

Losing the battle to contain the growl of the sexually thwarted Alpha, Brett demanded in a tone as sharp as a spear to the balls (since his own were swollen as bruises at this point), “What now?” 

“Want you to continue.” Pavel was as shaky as a landslide yet somehow as resolute as stone. “But can’t let you. Is wrong.” 

“Why the hell is it wrong?” snapped Brett, irritated that an Omega in heat would be so obstinate about an Alpha sating his desire. With Oatsie, there had never been problems like this. As long as Brett was gentle, Oatsie was happy and even grateful to be guided through his heat. Pavel could use some Omega courtesy lessons from Oatsie, that was for certain. “It feels good to you, and it feels good to me. You want me to do it, and I want to do it, damn it. What the fuck else matters?” 

“Not natural.” Tears streamed down Pavel’s cheeks. 

Licking them away and tasting the salt, Brett snorted like a wild boar, resenting the Orthodox religion for making Pavel hate himself, “It’s one hundred percent natural. Weren’t you born like this?” 

“Yes,” muttered Pavel, the flow of tears abating as Brett lapped them up. 

“Then it’s natural and right that we do this, because I was born an Alpha, and you were born an Omega.” Brett felt Pavel’s fingers weakening around his hand, and, sensing that Pavel, like a good Omega, was starting to give into his Alpha’s persuasion, went on even more firmly, “An Omega in the heat is meant to find release by submitting to his Alpha. Are you going to submit to me now?” 

When Pavel, panting, said nothing, Brett scowled. Frustrated at Pavel’s stubbornness and determined to enforce his dominance, he nipped at Pavel’s ear, barking, “It’s a simple yes or no answer, Pav.” 

“Yes.” Pavel sounded strangled, and Brett felt as if his mouth had gone as dry as a desert at well. 

“Take away your hand, then,” Brett ordered, nudging at Pavel’s fingers. 

With a shuddering sigh, Pavel complied, and, whispering a fount of compliments about how perfect every inch of Pavel looked spread before him like this, Brett rubbed his hand up and down Pavel’s dick, squeezing Pavel’s balls lightly at the end of each journey. Within five strokes, Pavel was arching his back and pushing his cock more deeply into Brett’s hand. 

Taking this as a sign that Pavel was close to coming, Brett sped up his movements, and, within a minute, he felt Pavel shiver as spasms rocked him. White semen squirted out into the palm Brett had waiting to catch it at the tip of Pavel’s penis. 

Once Pavel had finished coming, Brett tapped him on the hip, and, aware that a male Omega needed somebody shoved up his asshole—taking him quite literally so that he was really giving everything he had to someone—to find complete release, commanded, “Lay down on your back for me, Pav.” 

“Why, Brett?” Pavel asked, nervous as a Kindergartner on the first day of school, as he stretched out on the bed with his bottom upturned. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Brett pulled apart Pavel’s ass cheeks with the hand soaked with Pavel’s cum while the other pressed Pavel, who had begun to push himself off the mattress at this bald declaration, back down on the bed. “Relax. I’ll be gentle.” 

He continued to separate Pavel’s butt cheeks until Pavel’s anus was spread pink and naked before him. Then he massaged figure-eights into Pavel’s back with the palm resting there, and, drinking in the sight of Pavel’s hole, which promised so much pleasure, said huskily, “I won’t fuck you if you don’t want me to, don’t worry, but it’ll release you fully from your heat if you let me fuck you.” 

“Never done it—“ Pavel jerked a hand at his rump—“back there.” 

“I’ll talk you through it.” Brett placed a soft finger outside the rim of Pavel’s anus. He felt Pavel’s backside stiffen and then relax as he adapted to the sensate of being touched in this extremely private locale. “Okay?” 

At Pavel’s mute nod of assent, Brett explained as he ran his finger slowly and mildly along the outside of Pavel’s anus, “I’m using your cum as lube for the outside of your anus. That and the cum will make it easier for you when I stick my fingers inside of your ass.”

“Why you do that?” Pavel’s question was almost inaudible over his heavy breathing as Brett’s finger completed its task. 

“I’m going to stick my fingers inside you to loosen you up for my cock.” Brett bent over to lick and nibble at Pavel’s bare shoulder. “You’ll feel them scissoring and rubbing inside you. It’ll take three of them to prepare you properly, but I’ll put them in one at a time. Ready for the first, Pav?” 

Once Pavel nodded, Brett pressed as carefully and as gradually as possible a finger slick with Pavel’s semen up Pavel’s hole. At first, Pavel’s muscles clenched around the foreign object as if resolved not be breached any further, but once they eased around it, Brett let his finger climb, scissoring further inside Pavel until he felt the walnut bulge of Pavel’s prostate. Stroking it and feeling Pavel’s body quiver like harp strings with pleasure around his finger, Brett whispered, “Up for the next one?” 

Following Pavel’s nod, the next finger, also lubed with Pavel’s cum, entered easier because Pavel was relaxed in bliss as his prostate received tender attention rather than taut with tension as his body was invaded by Brett’s finger. The second digit scissored its way up to Pavel’s prostate and joined in the stroking. 

“Okay if I put in the last one?” Brett murmured, and, when Pavel’s head bobbed in confirmation, he slid the third finger inside Pavel, scissoring it up to join its fellows. 

Once Pavel seemed to have been stretched enough, Brett’s fingers retreated from Pavel, eliciting a whimper from Pavel as the stroking on his prostate ended. 

“Something better will be rubbing against it soon,” promised Brett, beaming down at his excited Omega. This was a sight any Alpha with a pulse would get wet dreams about, for fuck’s sake. Jerking his chin toward the nightstand, he added, “Open the top drawer of my night table, and you should find a stash of condoms probably put there by Planned Parenthood. Chuck me one, will you?” 

After all, Omegas in heat were fertile—indeed, they were remarkably fecund, since this was the only time they could conceive—and Alphas alone could impregnate them, which probably was the evolutionary explanation for why both Alphas and Omegas were dying breeds, as it required an Alpha and an Omega coupling to produce baby Alphas and Omegas. Omega, being the recessive allele, showed itself less often than the Alpha phenotype, and that was why Omegas, nature’s rarity, were so prized. On the other hand, Betas could reproduce with one another or with an Alpha or an Omega, and a Beta baby would always be the result. Genetically, the Beta allele was dominant over the Alpha and Omega ones, although in an ironic twist by Mother Nature, Betas would sometimes submit socially and sexually to Alphas. 

The NHL had strict guidelines about an Alpha not impregnating an Omega teammate in the heat. A pregnant Omega brought a scandal and a year’s wasted salary to his team (because a player who wasn’t medically cleared to play still had to be paid as though he were contributing on the ice—the CBA stipulated that compensation) but the Omega, who couldn’t be expected to control his need for sexual release when he was in the grip of a heat, was not blamed. Instead, it was the Alpha, who was expected to always be in control, who was punish for not putting on the condom with a long suspension and likely a trade to any team dumb enough to take him. 

Pavel, done fumbling in the drawer for a condom, hurled it over his shoulder at Brett like a tiny, shiny missile. Ripping off the foil, Brett lowered his pants and briefs, revealing an erect penis primed for action. Slipping the latex over his length, he brusquely tested that it was on tight enough not to come off when he thrust into Pavel. 

Then he rested his throbbing cock against Pavel’s entrance, letting Pavel get used to the size and feel of him. Once he had done so, with a guttural grunt that Pavel echoed a second later, he slipped into Pavel’s soft warmth. Inside Pavel, he inched up until his dick brushed against Pavel’s prostate, drawing a gasp from Pavel. 

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat at this reaction, Brett rubbed against Pavel’s prostate again, and this time Pavel cried out. Continuing to gentle stimulate Pavel’s prostate, Brett rose and fell in a steady rhythm inside Pavel, feeling his cock get harder every second…

An hour later, sprawled in a nest of sweaty blankets that testified to Pavel’s heat being broken like a fever, Brett was carding his fingers through Pavel’s hair, as Pavel rested his head on Brett’s chest. 

“Brett?” Pavel spoke for the first time since Brett had entered him. 

“Yeah, Pav?” Brett arched an eyebrow, lazy from even that relatively mild sex. 

“Felt good to have you take me.” Practically begging for a smooch, Pavel gazed unblinkingly into Brett’s eyes. 

“I know.” Smug as a pig in mud, Brett planted a kiss on Pavel’s lips and then seeded Pavel’s whole neck with them. “It’s the one who won’t be taken who can’t give, and Omegas can’t bear not to give. Of course it felt good to have me fuck you, especially since I’m very talented at screwing people in every sense of the word. Always remember that it’s not just the hockey scoring that I’m a master of, Pav.”


End file.
